zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tender Bathtime
The forest near my childhood home looks gorgeous during nighttime I´m at the edge of it, soaking myself in the nearby lake Rumor says that in the ancient times, foxes rarely bathed Well now that you´re here with me, it´s time the myth gets busted Tonight with my sweetheart, we´ll take a dip together in the lake It´s a tradition for Zootopian couples to bathe in nature No need for a spa this time, just the peace and quiet of the forest A perfect place for me to show affection to my mate Behind the trees nearby, my sweet darling Judy emerges With only pink towels around your body and ears In your paw and on a rope, you carry our soap We use it here, unlike at Yax´s naturist club As you approach, I surface from the water with a splash Wet and frisky already, I can see how you blush Underneath your towels, this time you don´t wear a swimsuit Descending to the water, you look great again in your natural state Holding me close, you don´t mind that my fur is messy and wet In my nose, I can smell your soap´s attractive scent The water is neither too cold or too hot For a night like this, the temperature is just right As we hold paws, I see bubbles and foam everywhere I wrap my paws around your forehead in a way most affectionate We love bathtubs just as much as the next person But the natural approach suits us best, both me and my loved one Lying in the moonlit water, you look so beautiful and ladylike I´m glad that we´ve been able to experience such romance It´s not just friendship, but something far more special Any moment is worth spending with you, whether playful or sentimental The relaxed bunny beauty reclines against by chest You close your eyes and smile as I gently stroke your tail and butt In your eyes, I see that beautiful purple glow Don´t think I could smile without you A girl like you is the only one I was meant for You understood and saw what was inside the heart of a predator On the reflection of the water, you look so radiant and lovely I feel like I´m in the presence of an angel whenever I get a kiss from Judy As we leave the lake, I shake off water like us canines always do Time to cuddle on the grass as I pounce on you After the bath, we feel dryer and cleaner than before Much like how you wash away my worries, my love With your ears down gracefully, you blink your eyes And surrender yourself to my strong vulpine arms It feels so liberating when I kiss you on the lips nicely The true paradise is where I get to be with my beautiful bunny We leave the woods and head for home as the hour grows late It was a great way to spend it with you, our tender bathtime. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV